Gaston and LeFou
by oc03
Summary: LeFou is helplessly in love with Gaston, and all he wishes for is for his feelings to be returned


As LeFou made his way home from the pub that night , he felt helpless as he quickly began to realise that his love for Gaston was nothing more than a fantasy. He quietly sang to himself the song he was previously singing to his dream man only half an hour ago.

He couldn't explain his feelings for the tall, handsome brute who didn't even treat LeFou with the respect he deserved. Not that any of that mattered anyway, seeing as Gaston was determined to marry Belle, 'the woman of his dreams'.

LeFou sauntered home , feeling confused , not knowing what he wanted. Gaston was a role model and a man to look up to, but the other side of him was so attractive to LeFou.

LeFou nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard his name being called. He couldn't see who it was because of the darkness, but he could recognise that deep manly voice anywhere. It was Gaston, running to catch up with his short friend.

"LeFou, I need your opinion on something". Gaston was asking for his opinion? This was a first. LeFou eagerly waited for Gastons question.

"I need you to help me decide on how to propose to Belle". LeFou felt his posture drop. He tried his best not to look downhearted, but he felt it was clear to see. Gaston rambled on about his plans for the big proposal but LeFou could not concentrate. He was too busy thinking of how lucky Belle was , to have the heart of such an attractive , popular man.

"So what do you think?"

"Oh, um, sounds great Gaston" LeFou had to get home, before his emotions got the better of him.

LeFou tossed and turned that night, struggling to sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about the next day, the day that Gaston would be engaged. He tried to take his mind off the subject but everything brought his thoughts back to it. He cried until he drifted off into a deep deep sleep...

LeFou woke up to the sounds of Gastons booming voice in his house, ordering him to wake up. He immediately jumped out of bed, put on his best clothes and attempted to fix his unruly hair. He ran out of his bedroom to find Gaston leaning against a wall, waiting on his loyal 'friend'. LeFou tried not to swoon at the sight of it.

"Come on LeFou, I'm getting engaged today!" Gastons good mood felt like such a big change from the usual day, where he would be stomping about, instructing LeFou to do everything for him. LeFou liked this new man so far.

They finally arrived at Belles small cottage where she lived with her father. Gaston confidently strode up to the door and knocked on it twice before walking straight in, with no answer. Outside, LeFou waited impatiently and nervously, thinking this was the last day Gaston was going to be his. After what felt like hours , the door opened and he couldn't look, feeling like he was about to cry. Out of the blue, Gaston fell onto the muddy ground beside him. LeFou looked down and realised that Gaston had fallen. He panicked, not knowing what had happened and not knowing what to do. Gaston stood up, wiped the mud off his face , clearly refusing to lose his dignity, and stomped away from the scene.

LeFou rushed after him, feeling guilty that he hoped Belle had turned down his request. "So - how did it go?" LeFou asked, sounding slightly too positive. "She said no" Gaston said bitterly, without stopping to look at his companion. LeFou let out a small smile, but quickly managed to wipe it off before Gaston could see. "Aw, cheer up Gaston - there's plenty of other fish in the sea. People that would suit you better. People less ... well read" He looked up at his idol, hoping for a positive response. "LeFou, there is no one in town as beautiful as her. Yet she is the only one who will turn me down". Gaston showed a flicker of sadness for less than a second, but he quickly returned to his original proud state.

After a painfully quiet walk to Gastons home, LeFou felt unwilling to leave but he knew that Gaston would not want to be seen in this state. As LeFou turned to go out the door , the burly man suddenly stood up and said "LeFou - if you wouldn't mind staying a while, I would appreciate it". He nearly jumped out of his skin with surprise or anxiety but he didn't know what. So many emotions and thoughts were blazing in his head. _Why does he want company? Why does he want MY company? Is there something more than friendship that not only I feel?_

"Well, of course I can stay Gaston. Anything for a .. friend". Just at that moment Gaston in all his might stood up and strode over to the stout LeFou. He looked him straight in the eye and for just a second, LeFou thought he was getting another punch in the face. He was used to it by then. But then, a different force came upon his face, an unfamiliar one, as Gaston leaned in for a passionate kiss. A rush of energy came over LeFou as he finally felt that a previously unrequited love could become a mutual feeling. The ecstasy of the moment felt like it would never end, like all of his dreams were coming true. The feeling of Gastons mouth on his was even better than he would ever have expected.

LeFou woke up the next morning, exhausted. He found that he was not in his own house, and as he looked around he saw antlers mounted on the walls. He realised this was Gastons bedroom. And he was in Gastons bed. And , although it took him long enough, he finally realised that he and the man he had been in love with for years were locked in a loving embrace that felt better than anything LeFou had ever experienced in his life.


End file.
